


Delicate: A Quench Sequel One-Shot

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Quench your Thirst [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Face Slapping, Lingerie, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Rey is tied up but she can get out any time, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, degradation and humiliation in service of dirty talk, face fucking, pussy slapping, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Summary: Ben gives Rey the best first anniversary present ever
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/C-3PO in Human Form, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Series: Quench your Thirst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812190
Comments: 25
Kudos: 157
Collections: ReylOlds





	Delicate: A Quench Sequel One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I was so touched at the response to Quench I figured why not combine my lingerie inspired fic idea into a nice little sequel! I am certainly open to more peer pressure, just sayin!
> 
> Kudos to all the other lingerie fics out there in the zeitgeist right now, and cheers to my fellow ReylOlds for enabling me to buy more lingerie in the past few months than I have in years! (Note to self: Don't ever ask another Reylo if you should write a fic or buy anything!)
> 
> To view this amazing set in all its glory click [here!](https://www.thistleandspire.com/search?q=sidney). 
> 
> And yes, I bought it for "research," why do you ask?
> 
> Big big shout out to [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everren) for doing such an excellent job beta reading this fic. She has the perfect little turns of phrase to really elevate my wacky ideas to something brilliant. Bless you, friend!
> 
> This one goes out to the ReylOlds, twitter moots, and The Writing Den House Dadam.

Rey walked through the door, dropping her keys in a nearby tray. She sorted through the mail: junk, junk, garbage, garbage, bill. _Ugh._ A thick, creamy envelope that was obviously a wedding invitation for Charles and Poe. _Aww._

She placed the stack of paper down gently on the entry table and stilled at the sight of a black, medium-sized, flat box tied with a silky, red ribbon.

Their anniversary was tomorrow, Saturday. Rey had already wrapped and stowed away her gift for him: a brand new, top of the line accounting calculator. It wasn’t super sexy, but that was only part of what she had planned for him.

Her fingertips swept curiously over the sleek surface of the onyx gift box. Determined to avoid temptation, she hung her work blazer up on a hook, fished her phone out of her heavy bag and dropped the bag on the floor with a heavy thud. She scooped up the box and tucked it under her arm, kicking off her shoes as she made her way to the kitchen.

Ben was busy at the stove, having taken the brunt of the dinner duties ever since Rey had been working late to finish editing a huge novel that was set to publish in a few months. As soon as they officially got together, he’d helped support her as she’d left her old, crappy job as an assistant to a grumpy, stingy boss, who’d refused to pay her what she was worth. He helped give her the strength to pursue her dream of being an editor. Despite being equally busy with his own job, he liked cooking so much better than she did. Plus, it served him well to not eat burnt food every night.

“Hey, babe,” he smiled over his shoulder as he stirred the likely made-from-scratch tomato sauce. “Did you see your gift?”

“So it _is_ for me?” She lifted the box to demonstrate she had, in fact, found it. “Can I open it now?”

“Technically it’s for _me_.” His voice dropped an octave. “Maybe you can put it on while I finish cooking.” 

“Oh, so it’s something I put _on._ I _see..._ ” Rey replied, her heartbeat picking up speed. 

Not that their sex life wasn’t still red-hot, but they had gotten comfortable in terms of her dressing up in special costumes or tempting him with lingerie. Although, he _had_ basically fallen in love with her absolutely sweatiest, no-makeup, plainest self. Everything else she did to get him going was always a bonus. 

“Go ahead, unwrap it. I want to see your face when you see what it is.”

“Should I be scared?” She put her ear to the box, seeking the sound of movement to rule out a living creature. “If it’s a severed head I’m gonna be really upset,” she joked, quoting _Wayne’s World._

“It’s not a gun rack, either,” he smiled, taking a sip of sauce off the wooden spoon. “ _Fuck,_ that’s some good fucking shit,” he growled, followed by satisfied humming and grunting noises as he danced in front of the stove.

Rey pulled the thick silken ribbon and Ben watched with delight as the bow unraveled. She gingerly lifted the top of the box, revealing white tissue paper and a tiny label that read “Thistle & Spire.”

She vaguely remembered seeing their ads on social media and got excited. He’d never bought her fancy lingerie before. He was a simple man with simple tastes, always rather content with her selections, as long as he could rip them off of her immediately.

She paused. “Do you want your gift too? I can go get it. It’s just in our room—” 

He stopped dancing and cut her off with a stern tone, placing the spoon gently down on its rest. 

“No. Open it now.” 

She pulled the label from the tissue paper gingerly, treating it like a precious thing, and slipped her fingers underneath, lifting it open. Nestled inside was what looked like a collection of scraps of lace and pale ribbons, diaphanous and spare. Was this a DIY lingerie kit or something?

She grasped onto what she assumed were the straps and lifted it up for inspection, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping in slow motion. 

It was a stunning, pale pink bra, with strips of delicate, blush lace lying horizontally at the nipple line, intersected by slim spokes, fashioned out of the same material as the straps, which radiated up from a center point at the bottom of each cup to meet it, like rays of dusky-pink, evening sunshine. The lace was thin, and see-through, giving her visions of her nipples hard and darkened with need until Ben’s hot mouth closed over them. 

She shook her head—shaking herself back to reality—and placed it gingerly down on the kitchen counter, returning to pull another strappy item (the matching panties) from the box. The waistband was thin but sturdy, and the gusset was attached at a center point by two angled bands of lace, leaving two upside-down triangles open beneath the band, where skin would be tantalizingly framed. 

She smiled, remembering how Ben had teased her in the shower that first time, licking every inch of her, except where she needed it most, pulling her panties down further each time, but only by millimeters, his wet tongue progressively heating her skin as her desperation increased. She had come exquisitely hard on his face, her leg propped on his shoulder, his strong hands keeping her balanced and upright despite her urgent need to collapse.

She placed the panties down next to their mate, then braced herself with both hands on the counter. Her eyes closed as the memory washed over her. 

“So, I take that to mean you like them?” He smirked, leaning smugly against the counter, arms akimbo, one leg folded over the other, satisfied. 

“Ben, that is an understatement. These are absolutely gorgeous. I love them.” 

She straightened up and made her way around the kitchen island to where he stood by the stove, and he opened his arms to receive her. Her head notched perfectly under his chin as he folded her into his chest, her hands reaching around his back to cling to him. They both let out a breath and settled into the hug as they began to sway back and forth. 

She looked up at him for her kiss, and he obliged instinctively, as longtime lovers do, pressing his lips to hers. Like it always was with them, tongues asserted themselves, hands roamed lower and kneaded more deeply, hearts quickened and breaths increased in volume.

Suddenly, but to no one’s surprise, he began hardening against her hip bone, her body responding in kind with a familiar throb between her legs. 

The spell was broken abruptly at the sound of violently bubbling liquid. 

“Oh shit, the pasta water is ready.” 

He gave her three quick smooches in succession, patted her ass, and released her from his iron grip to drop spaghetti into the roiling water. 

Rey ran a hand over her face to rest on her chest as she waited for her pulse to slow down. She squeezed her thighs together, wishing that she were already wearing the lingerie, dinner be damned. She suddenly wasn’t very hungry for anything except him. 

Despite her wantonness, she acquiesced to the meal once she caught sight of the delicious homemade meatballs Ben had painstakingly rolled by hand. They ate peacefully by candlelight, enjoying his newest wine discovery and occasionally holding hands across the table while gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

* * *

After leaving the magical “cabin” known as Skywalker Manor, it hadn’t been long before they were going on regular dates, talking for hours on the phone despite living only a block apart, texting, sexting, and going on group hangs with their friends. The other couples that had formed on that fateful weekend now formed one solid crew that did everything together. They did, in fact, cream Finn and Jannah in the Escape Room, just as Rey had hoped. They still returned regularly to the mansion in the woods to tick off the rest of the twenty-eight rooms from their sexual bucket list (Much to Charles's chagrin). They still had a few yet to go, but they were in no rush. 

It wasn’t long before they had moved in together. Eager to escape the city life after beginning to appreciate the great outdoors a bit more (perhaps a balcony had been involved), they bought a little house in Cary. It was not too far from where they worked in Raleigh, and they could walk to get ice cream, or try new beers at the local brew pubs, check out the art festivals, and go on bike rides together. They commuted downtown together each day in Ben’s car, with matching lunches in their lunch boxes and smoothies that Ben woke up early to prepare before they left the house each morning.

It had been one year of trying new things, taking risks, and falling even deeper in love. 

* * *

“I’ll clear the plates so you can go get dressed. Or should I say _un_ dressed,” he teased when they had both finished eating.

“Yes, sir,” she replied coyly, a hot thread of desire coursing through her. 

She retreated quickly to the bedroom to shower and primp herself to the nines. Of course, he would still find her sexy even if she had a little stubble, or end of the day makeup, or windblown hair. But this was a special night. Plus, it turned her on to be extra sexy for him. Knowing it wasn’t something he expected, it put all the power in her hands. She became increasingly drunk on that power, feeling her oats, as she ran a razor over her skin and conditioned her hair. She took her time doing her skincare routine until her face was radiant and glowing, and she felt the full sensuality of slathering her entire body in lotion. 

She let it soak in as she combed out her hair, towel-drying it just enough to stop it dripping, and swept up the lacy scraps to get dressed up for her man.

The pieces were much easier to put on than she’d originally thought, the straps deceptively simple. The bra and panties were artfully crafted and unique from anything she had ever bought for herself before. Once the bra was on, she relished the sight of the soft swells of the bottoms of her breasts, caged in by the sunburst-like lines, connecting at the thin band of lace that revealed just a hint of areola at the edges, her nipples tantalizingly peeking through. 

She slipped the panties on, content that they fit her well without digging into her soft curves. She took note that the bands of both pieces were a soft, velvety fabric. Everything about this set was over the top, decadent. It made her a pretty thing to be looked at and admired. She hoped he wouldn’t actually rip it off her. Maybe she could even leave it on the whole time. She felt like an Alphonse Mucha painting come to life, framed by delicate flourishes. Ben was going to absolutely love it. 

She heard a gentle knock on the door and her pulse quickened with something like nervousness. 

“Come in!” She tried not to sound too eager.

“Holy fuck,” he erupted without even crossing the threshold. “Fuck _me_. Get on the bed right now.”

His retriever-like enthusiasm never failed to send her heart racing. She scrambled up onto the coverlet compliantly, making sure to sit demurely, as if she wasn’t a saucy little tart eager for his cock. She folded her legs together to one side and leaned on her opposite hand, making light circles on the bed with her index finger.

“Like this?” 

A string of curses was mumbled as he shucked off his black, crew-neck sweater and gray undershirt, kicked off his boots and unbuttoned his jeans. He removed his socks, but left his tight, black boxer briefs on, an indication that his turn was forthcoming, but she would be _coming_ first.

He paused at the foot of the bed, adjusting his obvious erection, and licked his lips like a predator about to sink its teeth in. She tried to wait patiently for his next move, but patience was really not one of her virtues.

“Well?”

“Brat. I’m just trying to figure out what angle I want to start with first.” 

Rey gulped, her pussy throbbing with anticipation and her thighs squirming together to force friction—anything to relieve her building arousal. 

“Sorry, whatever you want, baby.”

“You look like a living doll, Rey. A beautiful thing for me to fuck.” 

A gentle “nngh” sound formed in the back of her throat. She was about to be tortured so deliciously. 

“Hmm. Lay down on your back. You can put your head on the pillow if you want. I want you to be comfortable because this is going to take a while.”

_So this is why he wanted to do this tonight instead of their actual anniversary, which was tomorrow_. 

“That’s right. I can tell what you’re thinking. This may take the whole fucking weekend, sweetheart, so settle in. Look at you. Jesus Christ.”

She laid back, her head on the pillows, keeping her legs together, lest he see how she’d already soaked through her new present, and raised her arms up over her head, in what she hoped was a coy, seductive pose. 

Removing his hand from where it was slowly rubbing his cock through his boxers, he kneeled at the edge of the bed, crawling towards her. He parted her thighs with his big, heavy hands, and rested back on his heels between her legs. 

His fingers stroked idly up and down her inner thighs, eliciting goosebumps over her entire body. Her hips canted almost imperceptibly, or so she thought, but he still noticed, just like he always did. He bit his lower lip as he smirked, increasing the pressure until he was massaging her thighs more urgently, getting closer and closer to her heated center. 

“How bad do you want me to touch you, baby?”

“So fucking bad,” she breathed. Her eyes darted down to where his hands met the crooks inside her thighs and his thumbs traced the border where her panties met her skin.

Those sinful thumbs curled under each side, lifting the fabric away from her skin, sliding down, and releasing it with a soft snap, careful not to actually touch her.

He lowered himself down to kiss up the inside of her thigh, starting at her knee, slowly, intermingled with little swipes of his tongue. Stopping just shy of her aching cunt, he turned his attention to the other thigh, hands pressed firmly into the bed as he worked his way back up. 

And then, nothing. She had shut her eyes in response to his teasing and opened them to find moving to lie alongside her instead.

“Really?”

“Don’t worry, greedy girl, you’ll get everything you ever wanted tonight as long as you’re good for me. Don’t forget it’s _my_ anniversary too. Can you do that? Can you be a good girl for me?”

Rey nodded enthusiastically, peering up at him through her eyelashes, her teeth catching her lower lip as she imagined all the things he might do to her. 

His mouth opening slightly with want, he traced his fingertips lightly over the tops of her breasts and leaned over to place wet kisses on her clavicle, and up her neck as his fingers stroked back and forth, carefully avoiding her nipples. She whimpered as he suckled her earlobe and gently teased it with his teeth. 

He ran a single finger down her chest towards her navel, stopping abruptly at her waistband.

“ _Ben._ ” 

She meant it to sound scolding but it sounded needy, almost sad. She was mourning what she wanted so badly but couldn’t have, knowing full well it was for her own good. 

His voice lowered to a gravelly whisper. “Yes, baby, that’s right. You can beg me if you want. It won’t make a difference.” 

He turned his attention fully to her pert breasts, spread out slightly from her prone position. 

Sliding his finger under the top band of lace on each breast, just like he had done with her panties, he lifted it from her skin, letting it graze over each nipple slowly and sensually, without actually touching her. 

Finally, mercifully, he leaned forward and licked across the lace, just like she had imagined, and closed his mouth, hot and wet, over her nipple. It felt deliriously good, yet not quite enough. He did the same on the other side, his hand resting on her waist and squeezing softly, as if he needed an anchor to steady himself, his hard length insistent at her side. 

His hips bucked into her a bit as he turned his attention to the spokes covering the other half of her breasts. He licked tiny paths through each opening, four on each breast. Eight tiny swipes of his tongue over her sensitive skin, as if he were merely an innocent kitten and not a feral tiger. She waited on the edge of a knife to be devoured.

When he was finally done, he leaned back to survey his handiwork. Rey was coming undone, a light sheen of perspiration at her temples and in the dip of her throat. She had dutifully kept her arms above her head, only occasionally reaching down to thread her fingers through his hair. Something about being laid out like this made her want to completely relinquish control. 

Ben, sensing an opportunity, stood up suddenly and looked around the room for the gift box before locating it on the dresser. “There it is.”

He lifted up the silken ribbon with one hand and returned to the bed, trailing the soft end of it up her leg, and over her taut stomach, making her giggle. 

He fastened her wrists loosely, then tied a bow to fasten it around the scrollwork in their iron headboard. 

“Well, aren’t you pretty all tied up for me? I told you this gift was for me, too.”

She beamed a bit, despite her frustration at his insufficient touching. She spurred him on.

“Anything you want, baby. You make me feel so good.” 

“I see,” he replied darkly, his eyes darting to her mound. He traced a finger up her slit through the panties and it came away just moistened enough to glisten in the lamplight. He sucked it into his mouth and moaned appreciatively.

“Just like I thought. _Soaked._ ”

She shivered, her hands bracing against the soft ribbon, reminding her of her helplessness, making her even wetter. 

“You’re trying so hard to be good for me even though I know you want this so bad. Such a good girl, waiting so patiently for my cock. So beautiful.”

Hooking his thumbs in his waistband, he pulled his shorts down to reveal the fullness of his desire for her. It was flushed pink, leaking from the tip. He stroked himself slowly, his eyes roving over his precious gift. He pondered if he should make love to her sweetly, fuck her into the mattress until she drooled, or a little bit of both.

“Do you want me to be nice or mean, baby?”

She wondered whether there was perhaps a complex German word for fearful horniness: the kind of sensation where a little bolt shoots up your spine when you might get something that perhaps you shouldn’t want. 

“Hmm. Well, I can’t decide if you teasing the ever-living fuck out of me just now was nice, but it felt good just the same.” 

She paused, pressing her lips together and watching him stroke himself as if he had all the time in the world to wait for her to decide. 

“Okay, mean. Definitely mean.”

His mouth turned up at the corners lasciviously. “Ask and ye shall receive, you—” He slapped her thigh with an open hand, digging his fingers in on the downswing. 

“—Greedy—” 

_Slap._

“—Dirty—” 

_Slap._

“—Little—” 

_Slap._

“— _Fucking_ _whore_.” 

She wailed at each subsequent slap, knowing handprints would be left behind. This wasn’t their first foray into pleasurable pain, and he knew exactly what she could take, even though her safeword was carefully chosen and discussed: _cabin_.

Her wrists pulled at the ribbon, and she made a mental note not to pull too hard. She wanted to stay tied up, even if the ribbon was too slippery to actually hold her. She grasped her fingers around the slack to prevent it from loosening completely and braced herself for the next thrill he surely had in store.

He got back on his knees and shoved her legs apart. “Keep these open. I have a lot of work to do just to keep this needy, little cunt satisfied. _Don’t_ I?”

She nodded, biting her lip, eyes trained on his hands. He flattened her thighs against the bed, splaying them wide open, and cupped her hot mound. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Without warning, he drew his hand up and slapped her pussy hard, her legs instantly snapping shut in response. The sharp pain was a shock to her system, before it dissolved into a burgeoning heat. She stopped breathing for a second, her brow furrowed, a mixture of surprise and betrayal. 

He paused, as if waiting for her to rear up and kick him. Sensing no displeasure, he parted her thighs again. “Keep these open. I’m not going to stop until you learn to stay still.”

He smacked her again, just his fingertips making contact right over her clit, thankfully dulled by the sheer, meager fabric. Her legs still reared up in response and she silently cursed herself. Thankfully, the pleasure was equal to the sting, and she felt lit up from the inside, every impact a spark to light the fire.

“Still haven’t learned, huh?” 

_Slap._

She whined and jerked her body a bit, but remembered to keep her knees pressed to the bed. 

“There we go. That’s my good girl. Look at you. _Fuck_.” 

He emphasized the sharp consonants of his every word, especially his favorite — _fuck_ — and it was like ASMR to her pussy. It felt _so_ good.

His cock still stood at attention, bobbing with his movements. She ached for him to thrust into her and put her out of her misery. 

“I see you looking,” he fisted himself, stroking to tease her. 

He paused, somewhat reluctantly, but leaned forward, hooking his arms under both thighs as his face hovered above her cunt. He licked up the center, the fabric suctioning to her skin, her dark, trimmed hair now visible. He replayed their first time together, licking up the side seams and into the little triangular cutouts beneath the waistband. He pulled the front of her panties down and licked sloppily over her mound, lower and lower, until he made it to _just_ above her clit, and she wailed for relief, full body shudders overtaking her. 

“Please, Ben. I’m _begging_ you now. Please, please, _please_ .”  
  
“I told you that wouldn’t make a difference, sweetheart. You wanted _mean_ , this is me being _mean_ . Keep being good and _maybe_ I’ll let you come.”

She whined and bucked her hips into his face, and he laughed in response, his victory still within reach. His expression turned dark as he rose up and shoved two fingers in her mouth, clamping down on her chin to hold her lips open. 

“What did I say, huh? I thought you were going to be a good girl for me?” 

He thrust his hips into her as he yanked her jaw down roughly. Settled firmly between her legs, his cock was solid as steel as he rubbed his length tantalizingly over her clit. She moaned over his fingers, drool seeping out of one corner of her mouth. He thrust again, this time, slowly. 

“Now, I’m going to lick this tight little pussy of yours until you scream. I’m going to make you come so hard, you’ll wish you had been good like I _asked_ you to be. Then I’m gonna fuck this pretty little mouth of yours, and if you behave—” He flexed his fingers in her mouth, exploring her tongue. “—then, and only then, am I going to give you this cock. You hear me?”

She nodded as far as his grasp would allow. 

“Good.” He released her mouth and slapped her lightly on the jaw, pointing his finger directly in her face. “You understand me now.”

Her eyes wide, she settled into the delicious, nervous anticipation of what he would do next, knowing full well it would be better than anything she had ever dreamed of. This was beyond any of their wildest nights thus far. His body was finally cashing the cheque his mouth was always writing.

“Now. Where were we?” 

He looped his index fingers into the velvety waistband. Her panties were already halfway down and she imagined she must have looked thoroughly debauched. He licked his lips and pulled them down further, to halfway down her thighs, making her legs stay slightly together. She loved how he controlled the position of her body, like he knew exactly how to turn her on to the highest level before she combusted from the pressure. 

Her pussy was finally bared and absolutely _drenched._ He wasted no time bombarding her with his tongue, licking up the center, sucking each of her labia into his mouth and repeating what he did to her earlobe with gentle scrapes of his teeth. He alternated between slow and fast licks, avoiding her clit, much to her chagrin. He shoved his tongue into her hole, knowing it wouldn’t be nearly enough to satisfy her but that it would make her yearn for so much more. He suckled around her vulva, puffy and engorged with arousal, licking every inch of skin surrounding her sensitive, neglected clit. Every breath was a whine as she relinquished herself to vocalizing every bit of her pleasure, egging him on to give her what she really needed, hoping that his being mean to her also meant letting her come in his mouth before he fucked the shit out of her.

“I know what you want. You’re being so good for me baby. Such a good, good girl.” 

He wasted no more time, and rewarded her, flattening his tongue over her clit. She arched her back and wailed, knowing she was seconds from climax. He swirled his tongue in small circles, pausing on each rotation to suck roughly, his tongue never breaking contact. He inserted two fingers, pumping against her front wall, and letting his thumb take the place of his tongue intermittently with long, hard presses. It was then that he could really take in the sight of her taking her pleasure, chest heaving as she panted and wailed, head thrown back, wrists straining against the ribbon.

He joined her howls with his own insistent groans, keen on making her happy despite his threats. He humped the bed a bit in response, eager to bury himself in her wet heat. 

“That’s it, baby, I know you’re close. Now look at me. _Listen._ ”

She focused her eyes on him as best she could as he continued thrusting into her with his giant fingers. 

“I want you to come, but not for you. Come for _me_. Make this pussy even more nice and soaking wet so I can fuck you hard, baby.” 

“ _Ben.”_ This time it wasn’t a scold. It was a prayer for deliverance.

“Do it now. Come, little slut. Little fucking _slut.”_

He ground his thumb down and stilled his fingers inside her, pressing insistently on her front wall as he spit crudely on her pussy before lapping it up and sucking on her clit one last time.

That was all she needed to burst into a million pieces. She was a human firework: an explosion of dazzling particles; pure light energy fragmenting in the air above the bed, brilliant and sparkling for a brief, fantastic moment, before slowly fading and coming back down to Earth.

Her body shuddered and bucked as she rode his face. He lapped gratefully at her release and kissed the creases of her thighs before resting his head lovingly on her stomach. 

He enjoyed his triumph briefly before resuming his act, determined to take everything he wanted. 

She tasted herself, as he pressed his lips to hers. He enjoyed her murmured whimpers, his hand on her throat, pressing insistently and possessively at the sides. Ready to claim his own pleasure, he straightened up and let go of her throat slowly, walking his knees up the bed until he was positioned over her face. 

“Take it.” 

Her mouth opened obediently, her chin lowering to take all of him in. His fingers curved gingerly around the sides of her head as he fucked into her, relishing the sensation of the roof of her mouth on his sensitive head, engulfed at last. She closed her lips and pressed her tongue upward, sucking gently as he slid in and out. He was slow at first, testing her depth at this angle, watching her reactions for comfort. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, bracing herself for the inevitable impact at the back of her throat. 

“Look at me. Don’t you fucking take your eyes off of me.” 

He sounded gruff, but needy, like he couldn’t bear to be gentle any longer, and her thoughts were spot on. As soon as she looked back up at him, he picked up the pace, craning his neck and closing his own eyes now that he had a feel for how far he could go. 

He grasped her hair roughly, pulling her forward as he thrust in, finding a rhythm, treasuring the sound of her gagging mixed with sloppy wet noises. It felt _too_ good and he’d have to stop soon, but not yet.

He opened his eyes back up to take her in as he fucked her mouth, knowing how much she enjoyed it. If she didn’t, she would swiftly kick him in the back. He’d learned that the hard way.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he groaned. “You have no idea how much I love this. But I’m gonna fuck you now, sweetheart. I’m gonna bury this cock in you, baby.”

He released her from his grasp, and she gasped for air as he moved down the bed and lifted her hips to turn her over, twisting the ribbon tighter against the headboard.

His hands ran down her back, sending shivers racing along her spine, and she shifted her knees as he helped her to rest on her stomach completely. He kneaded her backside, before pulling her hips up sharply and delivering a swift thwack to her behind. Rey sucked in a sharp breath, biting a smile into her flushed lips, and buried her face in the pillow.

He spit enthusiastically, letting a long gob of spit trail from her puckered hole down to her pussy, more to make a point than add to the generous amount of slick already there. The feel of it, wet and warm, trickling down her slit, had her wiggling her hips wantonly. 

He lined himself up impatiently and sensing no resistance, thrust into her roughly, his hands on both of her hips, sheathing himself to the hilt with a low groan.

“ _Fuuuuck._ FUCK! _”_

Immediately he took to slamming wildly into her, rejoicing as her whole body moved with his thrusts. Her panties stayed locked at her mid-thigh, lustful evidence of the urgency of his claim on her.

Rey continued to moan, her tone lower now that she was sated and finally released from torturous anticipation. She felt nothing but full bodied pleasure now, in the familiar feeling of him filling her to the brim, dragging on every ridge of her inner walls, his big hands engulfing her waist, pulling at her bra band. It was not wholly practical for him, if he were seeking leverage as he lost himself in the rhythmic pounding, but it did add blissful pressure on her breasts, which were bouncing steadily in the unsupportive, frivolous garment.

He leaned forward, laving her spine with desperate kisses, and then pushed her down into the bed with a hand between her shoulder blades. Her wrists were getting sore and her arms stretched with the added distance, but she could bear it as long as he was inside her, taking her over completely.

He slapped her ass again enthusiastically, his breaths growing heavier, little sounds emanating from his throat, indicating he was near. 

“You were so good for me, baby. So good. So fucking good.” 

He always took to mumbling when he was close, losing control of his voice as well as his body. He bucked into her harder, faster, and they groaned in unison, in sharp staccato, every breath making a sinful sound. 

He reached beneath to slide his fingers over her clit, bumping up against his cock as it slipped in and out, messy and rough. She cried out and pushed back into him, her back arching like a cat as she approached her second climax. 

“Please come for me, baby, please.” 

Now _he_ was begging and it was sweet enough to make her body comply without any resistance. She pulsed around him steadily, this orgasm gentler and deeper, a natural evolution of her continuous pleasure. He slowed his hips to relish the feeling of her squeezing him.

He couldn’t hold on much longer. His torture of her had also been his own and, with her climax, he was finally free to let go, release everything into her, let her take it all. She accepted him completely. She had let him control her so that he could lose control. 

“Fuck, fuck, here it comes. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

He could make the F-word sound like poetry. She cherished these last few moments of joyful union, eager to feel his cock fill what little room was still left in her. 

“Do it, baby. Come inside me. Fuck, baby.” 

She could give as well as she took — she had learned her dirty talk from the best — and it helped him cascade right over the edge. When he finally came, he did so forcefully, in a splendid conflagration that coursed through his entire body. 

As it subsided, he collapsed on top of her, feeling a deep sense of love, of completeness, of being whole. He reached up and pulled the ribbon free with a gentle tug, and helped her roll on to her back. The room was quiet now, except for their heavy breaths. 

Gently, he reached over to push her hair off of her face and tuck it behind her ear, then smiled lovingly. 

“Happy Anniversary, baby.”

She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. “You too, baby. I love you so much.” 

His lips moved across her face, pressing kisses onto her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks ever so softly, before finally lighting on her lips. 

“I fucking love you too, so much. So, so much.”

Rey’s thoughts drifted to the nearly forgotten accounting calculator, hiding innocently under their bed, wrapped in simple brown kraft paper and tied up with twine. A small tag was affixed to the bow that read “You+Me=Forever.” 

It had a tough act to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas) and [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz) for normalizing pussy slapping and for 365 DNI for that _iconic_ spitting moment. Inspiration is everywhere! #blessed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this delightful nonsense! See you at the cabin!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
